Amazing and Perfect
by Proud.Aunty.Of.Seven
Summary: A huge smile was plastered on his face from then on, as he thought of how amazing and perfect his family is. - SpencerXDerek story. MPREG. Complete FLUFF. Hope you enjoy.


The day Derek Morgan met boy genius Spencer Reid was the day he fell in love. Derek had been working at the BAU for just a couple of months, having been a Police Officer for two years before he was offered the spot in the New York office. But Spencer was young and was starting out, so Derek led the boy for the first couple of months, coming onto calling Spencer 'pretty boy' and exchanging small smiles, made just for the young man. It was another two years before Derek finally said something, voicing out his feelings to the other agents and finally to Spencer Reid himself. Who intentionally replied with the 4 word phrase Derek positively wanted to hear. Its been 20 years since the two of them met, 17 years since Derek proposed and 16 years of a beautiful marriage between the two of them started out.

XXXXX

Just another busy morning in the Morgan-Reid house. With four children running around getting ready for school and one toddler being fussed over, this house can get quite a mess, leaving Spencer to follow his children, cleaning everything up.

"Lacey!" Derek calls up the flight of carpeted stairs, grinning when his 13 year old daughter appears at the top. "Get Kyle ready for school." He tells her.

"Sure papa." Lacey replies, smiling sweetly as she skips towards her youngest brother's room. 5 year old Kyle is dressed in a bright orange polo whilst he is wearing blue checkered short's back to front. Lacey laughs and goes to help her brother dress.

Derek enters the kitchen as he watches his husband fuss around with breakfast, making 4 different cereals, many pieces of toast, four hot drinks and three juices. All whilst trying to feed a 18 month old baby girl perched in her booster seat, giggling loudly.

Derek drops a kiss to his youngest's head full of dark brown hair. "Good mornin" he whispers to Ava. Who babbles in reply as Derek heads over to Spencer, wrapping his arms around the younger boy to stop him in his step.

"You don't need to rush so much, pretty boy." Derek whispers into Spencer's ear. Spencer leans comfortably back into Derek's embrace, sighing softly.

"Kids are hard." Spencer groans a couple of seconds later as Derek enchanting laughter fills his ears. Spencer grins and turns in Derek's embrace to place his lips against his husbands.

"Eww! Gross, can you please not do that." They hear a familiar voice say from behind Derek, they both pull back turning towards their 15 year old son, who has a look of discust on his perfect face.

"Okay then Tristan. How about when Zack comes around we'll walk in on you two kissing and say the same thing." Spencer teases his oldest, who makes another face whilst he takes a seat at the large table.

"That would just be embarrassing." Tristan mumbles, lifting a piece of toast to his mouth.

Spencer and Derek just laugh as they're joined by their three other children. Lacey is carrying 5 year old Kyle whilst they're followed by an 8 year old who is intently playing his Nintendo.

"Morning!" Spencer says cheerfully going over to ruffle his sons hair, who grumbles and swats his fathers hand away. "Owen." Spencer says sternly. Owen looks up at his father's face before smiling sheepishly and closing his nintendo.

"Morning dad." He finally says, following after his siblings and taking a seat at the table. Spencer was about to go back to feeding his daughter when he realises that Derek had already taken his seat and was feed the nearly two year old. Derek looks up when he realises someone's eyes are on him. He grins at Spencer and then shrugs, lifting a hand to point to the hallway, leading to the stairs.

"Alright, alright." Spencer replies, smiling as he leans down to kiss his husband once, before heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his and Derek's shared bedroom to get ready for work. A huge smile was plastered on his face from then on, as he thinks of how amazing and perfect his family is.


End file.
